


Spark and Smoke

by CapriciousVanity



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz wanted Koujaku to explore a new kink with him. Despite his trouble with communicating properly, Koujaku trusts him enough to go along with it before he has to get back to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark and Smoke

“ESM.”

“E…S and M? That mean something?”

“ _Electro stimulation_.”

“And… What’s that for?”

Koujaku pointed suspiciously at the box Noiz was holding. He had thrown various black and red cords over his shoulders.

“It creates electric current.”

Koujaku’s kimono was draped over his obi. His face was somewhat flush from their earlier kissing and wandering hands. He had some time to kill before he needed to get back to work, and ended up entangled in Noiz’s arms before he left. He was somewhat worried he had done something wrong when Noiz broke their contact and left the room without another word, but it wouldn’t be the first time the brat had done that just to come back with lube, handcuffs, or other things. Koujaku didn’t mind his kinks. In fact, there were times he would get carried away with biting and cigarette burning, but he always worried. Noiz would always assure him, it was his character, but he never wanted to genuinely hurt Noiz, no matter how hot headed he’d get. However, with that box in his arms Koujaku was eying the cords.

Noiz put the box down and spread the cords across the bed, separating them. Some were just straps; others had small metal clamps at the end of them. From his pocket, Noiz pulled out a smaller box and set it down. Koujaku had pulled his leg on the bed, to rest his chin on his knee. He was trying to figure out the cords but was caught off guard when Noiz kissed him again. He pulled the teen closer, scarred hands on either side of Noiz’s face.

“What about – mhm… What about those,” he managed between their lips.

“Don’t worry about them.”

Koujaku made a face before he laid back, letting Noiz on top of him. Typical… Noiz usually doesn’t communicate things unless Koujaku nagged him, not that Koujaku did so often. He trusted Noiz enough. Noiz sat on top of Koujaku and leaned down, their lips pressed together as his hands felt over Koujaku’s arms. Koujaku would still stiffen when Noiz traced fingers over his tattoos, but it was soon diminished as Noiz kissed his nipple. He had convinced Koujaku to get a piercing there, even if it was just the one. He took in the ball of metal and tugged gently, being rewarded with Koujaku’s surprised voice. Noiz wanted to cover his tattoos entirely in piercings, leaving his own marks to cover up Ryuuhou’s. He wanted to help Koujaku deal with his past and bury it, whether it was with languid caresses or impassioned bite marks. Speaking of…

Noiz bit down on Koujaku’s muscle, hand feeling his chest rise. He kissed the mark and bit again, avoiding his nipple. He kissed each mark right after and flicked his tongue to Koujaku’s pert nipple, hearing him suck in air. Koujaku’s hand stroked Noiz’s hair. Noiz sucked gently, playing with the piercing between his teeth. He heard the faint hitch in Koujaku’s breath.

Sitting up and wiping his mouth, he muttered, “Do I need to get you oxygen, old man?”

“Tch, just get back down here.”

Koujaku moved to lean back on his elbows but Noiz pushed him down with a kiss. Tongues past teeth and lips smacking, Koujaku slid his hands down Noiz’s bare sides and up his back. Noiz rolled his hips into Koujaku’s, earning a low groan. He moved his hands beneath the red kimono to tug at his fundoshi. Noiz had to pull back to figure out what he was doing with his hands. Koujaku was getting frustrated.

With a sigh, Koujaku spread apart the hems of his kimono to unravel the cloth himself, his red-tipped cock still hard since earlier. Noiz was about to lower himself but Koujaku pushed at his chest.

“What about you?”

Noiz was silent but stared for a moment. He stood and took out a small rectangular box from his pocket and set it on the bed, along with a leather cock cage. He undid his pants and stepped out of the rest of his clothes.. He took a bottle of lube from Koujaku’s nightstand and carelessly poured it over Koujaku’s cock. He stroked slowly, rolling his palm over the head. Once the man started to lift his hips, Noiz took up a few round pads, attaching them to cords, then the cords to the box. He strapped the pads along the length of Koujaku’s cock and wrapped the straps around his balls. Koujaku, biting his lip, spread his legs somewhat wider. Noiz took more cords and clamps, using the thin, disc-shaped pads as cushions as he clamped over Koujaku’s nipples.

“S-so… Uhm…”

“Yeah?”

“Electric current?” Koujaku sounded somewhat concerned.

“I can control how much voltage goes into you, but even at its highest setting, it shouldn’t actually hurt.”

“Ah… Right…”

“Why? Old man afraid of a little technology?”

“Hey! You little-“ Koujaku moved to lean closer, but Noiz turned on the machine to interrupt him, definitely shocking him. The current immediately danced along his cock, sending waves into his lower stomach and in his chest. He leaned back on his elbows, head hung as long, deep breaths left his open mouth. He closed his eyes.

“Ah… Fuck.”

“Is it good?”

“Y-yeah…”

“Want more?”

“Can you do that?”

Noiz turned off the machine as he took the metal clamps and placed on along his piercings; four along his cock, one at the ring on the head,  one on both of his nipples, and a longer cord to attach to his neck piercing. They weren’t touching his skin too directly, so he didn’t bother with the cushioning. He took the smaller, rectangular box, and opened it. From it, he chose a long, thin rod with a ring at the end of it. He took excess lube from Koujaku’s cock and smeared it along the shaft.

“What’s that for?”

Noiz glanced to Kojaku’s cock and back to his face.

Koujaku looked down.

“Oh, no, no, no, wait just a second.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Does that go where I think it goes?”

“Well, it doesn’t go in your ass.”

“I know that…! But…”

Koujaku reached out and touch the tip of his own dick. With a click of his tongue, he asked, “Isn’t that going to hurt?”

“Well, that’s what the lube is for.” Noiz deadpanned.

“Bratty…! Beansprout…!”

Noiz smirked at his eloquence and took hold of Koujaku’s dick, steadying the sounding rod at his urethra. Koujaku gripped the sheets in preparation, still nervous.

“Hey.”

He looked up to Noiz. He nodded, trusting that Noiz knew what he was doing. Noiz was careful in pushing it in. Koujaku hissed, his hips moving into the rod. Noiz’s hand kept him down.

“Don’t do that. You have to try and control yourself, or else it can hurt something.”

Koujaku nodded, keeping himself from moving around any further. The whole rod eventually was slipped into his dickhole. Noiz slipped his finger through the ring and pulled, keeping an eye on Koujaku’s face as he gasped. He took the leather cock cage and snapped it around Koujaku’s length. There was a strap that covered over the head of Koujaku’s cock and through the ring, holding the sounding rod in place. Noiz connected one more cord and clamp to the ring. His hands moved over Koujaku’s muscular body and up his shoulders, taking the kanzashi from his hair to let it down. The older man took hold of Noiz’s hand and kissed his piercings. He squeezed the hand and held his breath when he machine started. He heard Noiz moan. Looking up, he saw Noiz was trembling, having trouble sitting up. He pulled Noiz down onto him, kissed his jawline. Noiz wrapped his arms around Koujaku, mouth open as he panted. The currents intensified through his metal piercings. Koujaku could feel his lower body twitch involuntarily as electricity coursed through his cock, and even nipples. The sounding rod down his dickhole was a strange, but not unpleasant, fucking him wth currents from the inside. Noiz reached out his hand to turn up the machine, slipping as he turned it up just a bit higher than he meant. Koujaku threw his head back, back arching from the bed. His arms wrapped around Noiz, one hand in his hair and one at his back. Noiz kissed along Koujaku’s chest. Koujaku began to gyrate his hips and so Noiz cut his own pleasure short by turning off the box. They panted heavily. Noiz pushed himself from Koujaku and moved the box so that the man could lay closer to the headboard.A metal, barred one replaced the old wooden on.. Noiz took up handcuffs from Koujaku’s nightstand.

“Hey, that’s a bit much, isn’t it?”

“Course not.”

Kouaku made a face.

“You just going to shove everything in one evening?”

“That a problem?”

“Leave some of that creativity for other times!”

Noiz smiled smugly.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to run out of ideas that quick.”

Koujaku huffed.

The reason the headboard was replaced was specifically for the handcuffs. Noiz had asked him once about what the girls thought about it, but Koujaku was embarrassed to admit he hadn’t had anyone else over in a long while. The two of them used the handcuffs often, trading positions. Koujaku recommended it after belts left marks on Noiz. Even if the teen couldn’t feel it, Koujaku still distressed about it. He figured it was his turn, this time.

Noiz cuffed him to the bars just above his head, his wrists crossing. He climbed further on top of Koujaku, taking the last few straps and wrapping them around both their cocks. They weren’t tight, but enough to force the two to be careful with their rutting. Noiz moved his hips, letting his piercings rub against Koujaku’s shaft. Koujaku found it a little ridiculous, but noticed that Noiz attached the last cords to the ends of the straps. He was hot enough as it is, he couldn’t imagine what this would feel like.

Noiz turned on the box to a medium setting, immediately faltering when the current bounced between both their dicks. He could feel the slightest tingle at his nipples, neck, and naval. He rocked his lower body against Koujaku, being careful not to unravel the straps that bound them. Koujaku was pulling against the handcuffs, mouth agape as he gasped and quietly moaned. Noiz wrapped his arms around Koujaku, still thrusting against him. He turned up the box higher, hearing Koujaku moan between his breaths. He turned it up even higher and higher, but still within a safe voltage, until Koujaku was writhing and straining the handcuffs. Noiz grit his teeth, gripping the sheets before putting a hand to their cocks. He stroked them, bucking into both his hand and Koujaku.

“Ah…! Hhah! Noiz! Please, Noiz…”

Noiz was panting too heavily to answer him.

“Please…! Noiz!” Koujaku used his voice as a mantra. Noiz mustered enough will to reach out for Koujaku’s hand, taking hold of his fingers. Koujaku’s moans reverberated in his room. With the cock cage holding the rod in place, he couldn’t cum. He was stuck squirming and pleading with Noiz more frantically.

“Please, Noiz! Noiz!”

Noiz squeezed Koujaku’s fingers and buried his face into his sweaty chest, failing to muffle his loud voice. He was shaking as he removed the clamps from his piercings. Koujaku was still caught in Noiz’s trap, legs beginning to kick at the sheets. Noiz sat more comfortably on top of Koujaku’s body, lacing their fingers more properly.

“You wanna come?”

“Ah! _Please_ , Noiz! _Please_ , let me come..!”

Noiz wiped a trail of drool from Koujaku’s sultry face. He trailed his hands slowly down Koujaku’s convulsing body. His voice had jumped an octave.

“To much..!! _Too much!_ ”

Noiz removed the cock cage, allowing Koujaku to immediately come and eject the sounding rod from his cock. The teen felt the other’s hand grip his tighter when he came, as well as his hips jolting. Noiz turned off the machine and watched Koujaku’s chest heave with every breath he took. His expression was hazy. Noiz sniffled and wiped his eyes. The currents were good enough to bring him tears. He reached down and wiped the tears that actually fell down Koujaku’s face. He kissed him, but gained little response. He was still recovering.

“Stay here,” he murmured, not that Koujaku had a choice. Sweaty and tired, he took all cords off his body, pushed himself from the bed, and dragged himself to the other room. He was gone a minute or two before coming back with a tray. There were a couple stuffed bread rolls of Koujaku’s making, as well as cups of water and tea. He set it down on the nightstand. Noiz undid the rest of the pads, clamps, and cords on Koujaku, next. He dabbed the man’s face with a chilled cloth before giving him water. He drank nearly all of it at once.

“Hey, don’t choke.”

“Ngh… Shut up, brat.”

Noiz smiled and kissed Koujaku’s forehead, brushing his hair out of the way. Koujaku still found strength in himself to be nervous about his tattoo. Noiz kissed that too.

“Maybe I can pierce your eyebrow, sometime.”

“And, what, look like a punkass like you?”

“Well, yeah, why not.”

Koujaku clicked his tongue teasingly.

“Nah. They look better on you, anyway.”

“You gunna make me dinner?”

“If you wanna get me a cigarette, first.”

Noiz fiddled with a drawer, finding the pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Lighting one, he put it to Koujaku’s lips, letting him inhale as the cigarette’s cherry flared bright red.

“Mm, thanks,” he exhaled smoke past his lips.” But, uh… Hey…”

“What is it?”

“You still need to come?”

Noiz shrugged.

“Noiz, really. Come on,” Koujaku urged.

Noiz took up one of the bread rolls, taking a bite. Muffled with food, he muttered, “Fine.”

“Don’t talk with your m–“

Noiz moved to sit on Koujaku’s chest, forcibly pushing cock past Koujaku’s lips.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” he mocked. Koujaku attempted to move further down Noiz’s cock, but strained his neck. Noiz brushed back his hair before yanking his head back, moving his hips forward. Koujaku did his best to work his tongue along Noiz’s piercings. He dragged his teeth along Noiz’s slow, and shallow thrusts.

“Mn… Harder. Bite harder,” he ordered. Koujaku was always wary, but did so anyway. His teeth closed along Noiz’s cock and he was sure to catch his piercings. Once, when their roles were reversed, he had asked Noiz to bite him. He immediately regretted the decisions and left the biting strictly for Noiz’s pain tolerance. Noiz jerked his hips forward, catching Koujaku off guard and made him choke. He pulled back to let him cough. Koujaku bit down harder but it only made Noiz sigh with content. Koujaku swallowed around him and leaned back, letting the brat thrust into him languidly. He was sure to take extra care in biting down harder on the head of Noiz’s cock, even dipping his tongue past his foreskin. Noiz took another bite of the bread, cigarette between his fingers on the same hand.

“Mhm… This is really good.”

Koujaku, annoyed, hummed shortly around Noiz’s cock.

“Hey, keep biting.”

Noiz pulled out of Koujaku’s mouth, holding his cock to his lips. Koujaku bit along the shaft. Noiz lifted himself just slightly for Koujaku to bite down on his balls. Noiz held himself up by his arms on the headboard, cigarette ashing out the window. Noiz was rolling his hips, cock against Koujaku’s face as he tugged at piercings with his teeth, scraping and tugging skin. Noiz took another bite of bread, nearly finished with it. Koujaku made sure he made wet sounds loud enough for Noiz. Noiz’s breaths sped up, nearly in time with his hips as he felt his orgasm build up again.

“Fuck… Koujaku… Bite it.”

“Mm, stop moving.”

Noiz shivered, trying to stay still as Koujaku’s teeth bit down on the underside of his cockhead. He jolted, come decorating Koujaku’s face and tattoo. The long, low moan Noiz made was his breath shudder.

Noiz finished his bread and ashed Koujaku’s cigarette. He moved off his chest and put the cigarette to Koujaku's lips. He filled his lungs and blew smoke out towards Noiz. Noiz fanned the smoke then leaned down to lick come from Koujaku’s face.

With one eye closed, Koujaku asked, “Why do you always do that?”

“Mm… I dunno. Habit, I guess.”

Koujaku smiled and kissed the younger man’s lips.

“What about you?”

“Hm..?”

“You hold my hand when you come.”

Koujaku blushed and looked away, mumbling something under his breath.

“What was that?”

“I just…! I feel connected, that’s all.”

“Kind of cute.”

“Shut it!”

Noiz laughed and licked the butt end of Koujaku’s cigarette. He made a face.

“Not like they’re going to suddenly have a different taste from the last time you did that. But, uh… If you could uncuff me…”

Noiz set Koujaku’s wrists free and gave him his cigarette. Koujaku sat up and gave Noiz a chaste kiss.

“You still hungry?” the teen asked.

“Nah. Go ahead and have the rest. Just, don’t make a mess like last tme!”

Noiz took the second stuffed bread roll and ripped it in half, purposely letting a few crumbs and grains of rice fall onto the sheets.

“H-hey!”

Noiz paid no mind to Koujaku and just ate the rest of the meal. Koujaku picked the crumbs to flick them in Noz’ face. They ended up in a half-tired fight, making a burn mark in the sheets.

“Ah, brat, look what you made me do!”

“Sorry.”

“No, wait… I didn’t–“

“I’ll buy you a knew one.”

“Hey, you don’t–!”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Koujaku had ended up on top of Noiz, pinning him when his cigarette got too close to the sheets. He leaned down and kissed Noiz’s forehead.

Noiz spoke up again.

“Didn’t you have work?”

“Oh _shit!_ ”


End file.
